Mirror Talk
by DarkMeditation
Summary: One night, after Trigon's had his father-daughter chat with Rae, she decides to try talking to her emotions. Jack wakes up and sees her missing. Curiously, he seeks out her mirror, ignorant as to what may happen to him. May up rating later on for lemon.


There would always be times that would try her emotions. Make them act out, or even subdue them. And that's what the mirror was for. She woke up one night, face flushed, and her heart racing. Was this fear? Or perhaps…

"Interesting," The girl had muttered to herself frequently, but this was different. She seemed like she was talking to an entirely different person now. Could it be a newcomer? The new emotions were always the strongest. Often times, they were the hardest ones to control, too. "Only one way to find out." She sat down at her desk and looked down at the old trinket. Who would ever think that such a simple object could hold so much power?

Raven's eyes closed as she steadied her breath. Meditation was the easiest way for her to access the portal. As she calmed herself, and her heart rate slowed, she opened her eyes. Through all this, Trigon's words rang clear in her ears. He told her she would fall should she try to accept and welcome this man into her life. Nothing but weakness would come of it.

And yet… She glanced back over her shoulder at the sleeping man in the bed. Something in her was telling her otherwise.

Gazing into the reflected face she had come so much to all but detest. What he had told her buzzed through her mind. But she would have to hold off on that for the time being, at least until she was inside the mirror.

A cold energy washed over the enchantress as she slowly surrounded herself in black waves, transporting herself into the mirror. The journey was never too bad. A bit shaking this time, since she hadn't been for so long, but otherwise normal. Her boots made a light clicking noise as she touched down on the familiar rock. The little black birds along the trees chirped, seeming happy to see her. Raven nodded at them, and they flew off ahead; most likely to notify the others of her arrival.

There was a sinking feeling in Raven's stomach, she moved forward despite this. The feeling only got worse as she neared a certain emotion's home…

A shriek pierced the former silence like a knife, and Raven was tackled to the ground. "Rae!" Yep…it was that one.

She sighed, trying to adjust her cape. "Hello Happy." The pink-clad Raven look-alike stood up and giggled before helping the Original up.

Happy floated around Raven, looking her over as if something had changed. "Soooo whatcha up to?" She kept hovering around her as Raven walked on.

"You should know. You live here."

A confused look crossed her face before she finally realized what Raven was talking about. "Ohhh~" Happy did a flip in the air. "You want to meet the new emotion!"

Gasping, Raven nearly tripped over her own feet out of shock. Her suspicions had been correct after all.

Back in the hideout, Jack had been stirred by his companion's movements. "Rae?" he murmured groggily. No response. "Rachael?" Jack groaned and pushed up in bed, looking around the room. Silently, he mused that she might have just gone to the bathroom, but several minutes of waiting had lead to that being proven false. No water, no footsteps, not even the dogs made a noise downstairs… Huh…

The man drug himself from the bed and over to his vanity, tiredly running a hand over his face and pushing back through his hair as he streeeetched back. Oh, god. His back was really killing him now. It had been lately, and that was just something he needed to deal with.

"Aah, she probably just stepped out. Popped back on over to the Tower to get something, right?" he asked his own reflection, as if expecting an answer. That's when it caught his eye. The dim light from a streetlamp outside caught a glint in the handheld mirror laying on the dresser.

The man's eyes narrowed rather curiously…

He shouldn't…

But…

His extended hand withdrew a touch, only to shoot back out a moment later, wrapping his hand around the cool metal handle. Was this little thing really the only thing keeping her from going all loopy off the deep end again? He wondered such things, turning the artefact over and over before holding it rightup to his face. "What's so special about this thing…" He was staring back into his own eyes in the glass, wondering just what was so special about this thing that Raven had shown him not too long ago.

With the mirror still in hand, Jack plopped back down on the bed, letting his head hit the pillow. One arm tucked up behind his head, the other holding the mirror high above him.

For some reason, he couldn't stop staring. It wasn't at himself either. He was staring beyond his reflection, at a little glimmer of something that seemed so familiar.

That's when it happened. A swirling black energy shot out of the glass, giving the man a jump. He let out a startled yelp and barely had time to react, almost sucked into the mirror's dimension the instant the energy hit him.

Oh hell.

This was going to end very…very…badly.


End file.
